


The Iron Man and The Doctor

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, begins with a flashback, half decent Rogues, in some cases, like holy fuck I’ve seen zero stories pairing thesr two together, not team Cap friendly, takes place just after Age of Ultron, trying an extremely rare pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: Helen Cho and Tony Stark are soulmates. Both doctors, what happens during the Age of Ultron events breaks the timeline into a much more effective sect. Thanos will never see it coming.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Valkyrie, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Daisy Johnson/Jemma Simmons/Leopold Fitz, Gamora/Peter Quill, Helen Cho/Tony Stark, James Rhodes/Nebula, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Pepper Potts/Logan Howlett, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones, Steve Rogers/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanoff, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Kudos: 27





	The Iron Man and The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve personally never seen Helen Cho paired with Tony Stark. I haven’t even seen Christine Everhart paired with him, and she’s prime Lois Lane material for Christ’s sake! That being said, I do have a Christine Everhart/Tony Stark story in the works. On a separate note, I can’t donate due to personal reasons, but please spare the time to donate to Black Lives Matter charities as much as possible.
> 
> Now, without further ado...

Clint got hit.

During the last raid on Strucker’s base, he prepared to fire on the bunker, only to be knocked on his ass. A guy with pale white hair grinned as he walked by, a trail of dust in his wake. “What? You didn’t see that coming?” Jumping up, Clint aimed his bow, before putting it down, a finger to his ear. “Enhanced in the field, speedy bastard too.”

”Copy that, Clint, on the lookout.” Tony’s voice came through the comms. It was a moment too late however, as a searing sting ripped through Clint’s torso. He screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Nat’s head turned at the voice. “Clint!” Rushing over to him, she frantically scanned the battlefield for any sign of the weapon. Spotting the bunker, she huffed. “Clint’s hit. Someone get that fucking bunker.”

Just then, the green bulk of the Hulk blew through the bunker, dead bodies flying in his wake. “Thanks.” Natasha murmured, turning her attention to Clint. “I have medivac in place, Nat. Calm Bruce.” Once she was certain Clint was going to be cared for, she stood up, taking in a breath. “Goddammit.”

Rushing up to the Hulk, she put her hand out tentatively. “Hey big guy.” Banner growled at her, though staring inquisitively at the hand. “The sun’s gettin’ real low.” As she overturned her hand, like a trained puppy, Hulk ran his palm into hers, before whining, stumbling away as he shrunk back to Bruce.

Meanwhile, Tony was in the bunker, having found the secret room. “God I love secret rooms. Remind me to geek out with Helen about this later.” He laid eyes on the scepter. “Ah, bingo.” Advancing towards it, he grabbed it, only to be stopped as the room became dark.

A familiar roar chilled him to his core as he slowly turned, face to face with a Behemoth as the glowing blue portal of his nightmares glared back at him. Earth was ransacked, and his team! They lay dead before him, but what truly broke him, was his family, dead at the foot of the hill. His love, Cho, and their kids, Daisy and Peter, blood dripping from their wounds as he collapsed. “No, no, no.” On his knees, he shook Cho as hard as he could. “Dad?” He heard. Looking to his daughter, he gasped when he realised there was a knife impaled into her chest. “Oh bambina, no no no no no!” She smiled softly at him. “It’s okay, Dad. We love you.” Her head lolled to the side, a gut wrenching roar released from him.

As soon as Nat and Steve heard the scream, they ran through the building to find Tony and two Hydra agents in the middle of a dark room. Natasha stopped short, her hand over her mouth. “Oh, my God.” They saw the woman sparking tendrils of red from her hands, a horrifying image of the Chitauri invasion playing out in front of them, and Tony sobbing over his family’s dead bodies. As soon as Steve and Nat locked onto them, Steve had no hesitation in throwing his shield at the man, who, not expecting it, found his head severed from his body.

”NOOOO!” The woman screamed, an evil glint in her eye as she broke the illusion. Nat hit her with a Widow Bite, knocking the girl unconscious. “Steve, get Tony. Tell Cho over radio that he must not be allowed in the tech lab.” Nodding grimly, he took Tony’s limp from over his shoulder, rushing him from the building.

On the Quinjet, Steve stared at the girl unapprovingly. She was just a kid, probably misguided. He felt sorry for her, she’d just lost her brother for heaven’s sake. She was still unconscious, Tony sat in a corner while Nat flew the plane. He was in bad condition, but on the phone with his wife. If Bucky was alive, Wanda could help. And if she was quite an attractive kid, then well, who needed to know?

”Tony, you’re alright now, that’s all that matters. I promise you, Daisy and Pete are safe. Pete told me that at school today he, Gert and Chase created their very first robot! How nice is that?” Tony chuckled, sniffling as he rubbed his eyebrows. “That’s cool. Peter and Daisy are getting smart quick. Dais is getting pretty skilled at coding now isn’t she?” Cho hummed through the phone. “Yeah. I’m worried she’ll get overconfident and do something stupid, like start hacking something she shouldn’t.” Tony laughed. “Honeybear, I hacked into the Pentagon on a dare when I was thirteen if you remember.” He could practically feel her disapproval through the phone, and through his mind, but more’s to the point. “Yes, but if she starts hacking what she shouldn’t we are grounding her, yes?” Tony agreed. “Definitely. You and I will teach her what’s okay and not okay to hack in due time. Love you, see you in a bit.”

”Okay. Love you too.”

Bruce twiddled his thumbs. He was contemplative. The Hulk was becoming more docile, friendly. In recent months, he found himself less afraid of the big guy, and he wondered if it was worth it to begin talking with him, sorting out their differences. He was like a child, so maybe using child logic would work?

As they landed at Avengers Tower, Natasha thought as Cho and Tony wheeled Clint to the Cradle. It was only a matter of time until Tony found out who killed his parents, and then he’d discover who knew. She had safe houses in Michigan and Russia as far ad she could tell, as well as Bolivia and Bucharest. Judging by Rogers’ new obsession with the new Hydra woman, she could use that to her advantage and use her as an escape. Now to plant that as an idea...

”How’s his flesh looking?” Tony asked, tapping on the keyboard as Cho worked her magic with the cradle. “The synthetics are holding. It just needs a minute to adapt to the genetic code and then it should begin stitching itself up automatically. I’ll add more code to the Cradle later. It needs an update if it’s going to handle more than energy blasts. If I manage to reroute some of the wires to make a higher electrical discharge in the lasers, we could potentially regrow limbs! This is huge, Tony!” Cho exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands as Clint stared at her, lost. He looked to Tony for an explanation, only for him to shrug. “Nerd stuff, Barton.” Clint groaned. “I’m gonna be made of plastic. I don’t wanna be a Kardashian.” Cho let out a barking laugh, snorting as she doubled over. Tony had tears in his eyes from the laughter. “At least you don’t go in the ocean.” He quipped back, to more barks of laughter. “Seriously though, you won’t be made of plastic. It’s a synthetic flesh made from a soft leather skin texture over a layer of soft fabric, woven together by a machine that also helps weave DNA patterns to in a way, code the flesh.” Clint blinked. “You lost me after fabric, Doc.” Tony shrugged, handing Clint a gross looking nutrition smoothie.

”Most do.” Just them, Daisy entered the room, holding Peter in her arms. The twelve year old was carrying ten year old Peter like he was nothing. With their mutations, they had inhuman strength almost like their mother and father. Tony’s Extremis powers as well as Cho’s metallokinesis powers bonding perfectly as their soulbond had. “Dad! Are you okay now?” Daisy asked reverently, putting Peter down as he started to wander. ”I’m fine tesoro.” Tony comforted as the young girl hugged her father. Helen watched on fondly, ruffling her daughter’s hair.   
“Hey Uncle Clint!” Peter whispered, a mischievous grin plastered to his face. Clint grinned back. “Whatcha do kiddo?”   
“I put a bucket of water on top of Natasha’s door!” It was no secret that Peter felt something wrong with the ex-KGB spy turned SHIELD spy. In truth, Clint wondered if he’d made the correct decision all those years ago.

”Good kiddo. Just don’t tell your parents, got it?” Peter gave a cheeky thumbs up, scampering from the room. Yeah, he was a good kid.


End file.
